Hey Misty I'm Back
by oso1991
Summary: Ash finally returns from his solitary journey around the world. When he comes back to his friends, he learns that so much has changed. Emotions rise as Ash begins to see how a years away can change a person's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Ash sighed as he glanced around the fund raising gala that his friend, Mr. Stone, was promoting. On his head, asleep, was his faithful companion Pikachu. Ash chuckled as he noticed the snot bubble from his friend's nose. He took another sip from the wine glass, wondering how long this event would take. Events like these made him think back when he traveled with friends. However for the past 5 years, he had traveled alone. During those 5 years, he finally defeated the Elite 4 from all four regions and gained global recognition due to winning every tournament he had entered.

He wished for anything that would cure his boredom and as if the universe listened, a loud cry was heard.

"DIIIIIRK BRAAAAADY!"

A young man with short white hair appeared from the crowd, followed closely by Candice, the Gym Leader from Snowpoint City. Ash watched interested as Dirk held a placating gesture.

"FOUR YEARS AND NOT EVEN ONE PHONE CALL?"

"I really, really, really wanted too but the day when I left, my path was crossed by a black cat so I had to go a long route but I fell into a river which turned to rapids leading to a really, really, really high waterfall and I fell down and bumped my head losing all memory of who I was until I was chasing after an ice cream truck trying to buy a limited time offer, Pichu Ice Cream bar but the truck took a sharp left down Red Road and I fell down a hill into a hole dug by Dugtrios and I had to find my way out of the hole but accidentally inhaled gas from a farting Koffing knocking me out and when I woke up I was in a cave of intelligent sandshrews where I played poker until I lost all my money, causing me to escape them and I finally managed to climb out of the hole when I was abducted by a Zapdos wanting to eat me but I escaped by distracting it with a Twinkie bar so I could jump down the tree and run to a nearby tux store and swim across the sea, climb up on this yacht and fight off the demonic secret agents, steal a suit from one of them because the one I rented was torn to shreds after I dodged a bajillion bullets, avoid a harem of very scantily clad and attractive women in order to say I'm sorry to you my darling snow-woman who won't stomp me with those very sharp heels because you realize how much hardship I had to go through in order to say I'm sorry and let me sweep you into my arms for that kiss you so desired after that long time away from me persuading me to marry you and have a big grand marriage and buy a modest sized house where we'll raise four kids, one boy and three girls where the boy will grow up to be just like his old man, the eldest girl will be just like you, the middle girl will be a champion coordinator, and the youngest one will run the Pokemon center in Celadon City after Nurse Joy there retires and we'll have a whole bunch of grandkids and at least one of them will have the name Ricky Thomas Super Blazing Cookie Tommy Micky Verdaungus Frankie Brady Esquire the 17th because I like all of those names."

"DIIIIIIRK!"

"Don't hit me!"

Ash winced as Candice began to stomp at every part of Dirk's body she could with her heel for several minutes. She then proceeded to walk away without even a goodbye to Dirk. Ash chuckled as he saw Dirk give a quick peek to see if the close was clear. Dirk sprang to his feet as if he was never hurt.

"Don't worry folks! Dirk Brady is A-OKAY!"

A flying heel struck Dirk in the nose, knocking him down. Ash approached Dirk and held out a hand. Dirk grasped it and hugged Ash tightly.

"Doesn't anyone love me? Why? WHY CRUEL WORLD? CAN'T I HAVE LOVE?"

Ash hid a smiled as he awkwardly patted Dirk on the back. Dirk stood back and enthusiastically shook Ash's hand.

"Well hello there my good fellow! The name's Dirk Brady! Short for Drake Ingleside Reddingham Kirkster, long for Dah!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum!"

"Bugger me, the same Ash Ketchum that's been trouncing every trainer?"

"Yeah," Ash said embarrassed. Dirk gave him a wide smile that resembled Brock's when he saw a pretty lady.

"Sweet. Let's go to the club and pick up chicks like Starsky and Hutch!"

Ash hid a grin as he led Dirk to the bar. "Why don't we just get a couple of drinks?"

For the next hour, Ash and Dirk talked about various things, getting to know each other. Ash found out that underneath that dramatic, shameless, philandering person, Dirk was a highly capable trainer, as proved by the fact that he had all eight badges from the 4 regions and amassed several tournament wins. He was also traveling, writing abut his life and experiences. Ash read a couple of excerpts from Dirks life and found many of his adventures humorous.

"So Mr. Pokemon Master? Now that you've done everything a master can do, what's going to happen?"

"Well," Ash said. "I'm hoping to settle a couple of things before I settle down in Pallet Town."

"Ah. An old flame that's awaiting the love of a traveling master. Serenading to the moon, wishing for the love of her old friend," Dirk said in a french accent.

Ash blushed. "No its nothing like that. I just missed several of my friends."

"Righto old chap!" Dirk said cheerily.

"How about you?"

Dirk shrugged. "Dunno. Probably stick around you for a bit. I might do a biography about you if you'd like to."

"And you're not asking if I'm okay with it?" Ash asked.

"Naw. You wouldn't have stuck with me if you didn't enjoy my company," Dirk said. He reached out and grabbed an elderly man walking past Ash and himself. Dirk clutched the man close and gave him a toothy smile. "Nobody can resist my charm of ol' Dirk!"

**Thud.**

Dirk was wincing his jaw. "Wow, for an old guy, he certainly has quite a punch."

Ash laughed. "I guess I'm stuck with you then."

Dirk jumped in Ash's arm, somehow not spilling the drink in his head. Ash wobbled as he supported Dirk's weight.

"Jolly good! We'll be two bachelors roaming the town, thieving every young maiden's heart. The world is literally our pearl!"

From his perch, Pikachu sent a mild thunderbolt at Dirk, shocking him. Dirk stumbled and glared at Pikachu.

"Touchy lil' fella, ain't you? C'mon put 'em up!"

"PIIKAAACHUUUU!"

BZZZZZZZZZT!

"BLUARARARARARAGHUGAGAGAGSPPPPPPLT!"

Ash sighed as he glanced at the smoking form of Dirk.

"This'll be an interesting trip."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Pikachu! Would you look at that!"

"Pipika!"

Ash smiled as he looked down from a hilltop at Pallet Town. It had changed from the small town into a modest sized town with at least twelve more houses than he remembered. While it was larger, it still retained that peaceful small town feel that he loved and remembered. The windmills were still there, Oak's laboratory on top of the hill, and he could still see his house tended by Mr. Mime. A breeze ruffled Ash's messy hair as if the town was welcoming Pallet Town's favorite son.

"No! No more! Here is the hilltop where the handsome Dirk Brady has his last stand! FAREWELL BELOVED WORLD!"

Ash and Pikachu watched as Dirk swooned into a faint. However he fainted a little too far, causing him to start rolling down the hill in a red and white bouncing mess.

"Ouch! Ooh!. Mama! Crap! S#$! F#$! How! I! Hate! You! Gravity!"

Thud.

"Ow."

Ash easily slid down the hilltop beside Dirk. Dirk brushed off the grass and dirt on his clothes.

"I think this town hates me."

"No its just you."

"Pipika!"

Dirk humphed and began to march away dignified. However he tripped on his loose shoelace and fell face first into the jumped to his feet and spat out a clod of dirt and grass.

"Sppplt! I knew it! Come out and fight me like a man!"

Ash palmed his face as Dirk put up a fighting pose. "And who exactly are you going to fight?"

Dirk glanced at him. Ash sighed.

"Never mind. I never thought I would have to be the mature one. Huh Pikachu?"

"Pika."

Ash led Dirk into Pallet town. Ash was surprised at how much the town had changed. He almost got late until he found his favorite restaurant. Using that landmark, he scanned the area around trying to find his house.

"Hey Dirk this way. Dirk?"

Ash looked around to see Dirk kneeling in front of a young lady with hearts in his eyes. Ash sighed as he waited for the corny pickup line.

"Hi the voices in my head were telling me to come talk to you. Mind helping me to quiet them?"

SMACK!

Ash sighed as Dirk was sent sprawling on the ground. He kicked over a crying Dirk.

"Are you done?" Ash asked. Dirk nodded and sprang to his feet. Just as soon as he landed on his feet, he rushed over to another woman, kneeling.

"Are you a doctor? Cause I just had a heart attack."

SMACK!

Ash sighed as he began to pull Dirk along by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Not the ear!"

* * *

"Oh thank you Delia. Thank you so much for letting Terra over."

"Its no problem Lily. I just love having little Terra over."

Delia Ketchum smiled as she watched her neighbor Lily hug her daughter, Terra. Terra was about 5 years old and absolutely adorable in Delia's eyes. She went over to the oven and pulled out a fresh batch of cookies that she and Terra baked that afternoon.

"Lily, try these cookies. Terra helped make these."

"Yeah mommy! I made these chocolate chip cookies with Mimey! Ms. Ketchum let me lick the spoon after too!"

"Wow Terra! These are so good!"

Delia smiled as she saw Terra smile in pride. She was about to say something when a knock on the door distracted her. She strode over to the door to see a tall man wearing jeans, a black vest, and a white shirt. His head was covered by a mane of messy black hair, jammed under a red hat. On his hands were black fingerless gloves that held Pikachu.

"Ash?"

"Hey mom."

"ASH!"

Ash gasped as his mom hugged him tightly. Over his mom's shoulder, he saw a lady and her daughter run up to the front door. His mother let Ash go after a long while and stared up at him.

"My goodness Ash, you've grown! Come inside and let me cook you something. Would your friend like something as well?"

Ash looked behind him to see just grass. He turned back to see Dirk on his knees holding Lily's hand.

"I'm a raindrop and I am falling for you."

Ash smacked his face and pulled Dirk away from Lily. Dirk was about to protest but Terra kicked Dirk's shin. Ash covered Dirk's mouth in order to cover the spew of curses that began to fly out.

"This is Dirk Brady mom. A trainer I met at a party that I still have no idea he sneaked into. Dirk, this is my mom."

"Always a pleasure Ms. Ketchum."

"Its nice to meet you Dirk. Tell me. Have Ash been washing his underwear?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just joking sweetie. Come to the kitchen and have a cookie that little Terra made."

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's head and approached Terra. Terra petted Pikachu cautiously. When she found that Pikachu was friendly, she began to play tag with Pikachu. Ash chuckled, watching Pikachu playing with Terra.

"So you're Delia's son. I've heard so much about you. I'm Lily Roans, a new neighbor."

Ash shook the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Are the tales that Delia's told about you are true?" Lily asked. Ash nodded.

"I don't even tell my mom half of them."

"Really Ash? Then since you're here, probably you'd like to start talking?"

Ash swallowed nervously seeing his mother's smile. "Not now mom. I still need to say hi to Brock."

"Okay dear. Make sure you don't forget your friend he's outside with Terra."

Ash looked outside to see Dirk, Terra, and Pikachu having an epic sword fight with Dirk being the pirate. Terra poked Dirk with her stick and giggled as Dirk dramatically fell down. Ash chuckled as Terra planted a foot on Dirk's stomach.

"I think I'll leave him here with you mom. C'mon Pikachu!"

Pikachu hopped to Ash's shoulder. Ash waved goodbye before opening a pokeball. The Pokeball opened to reveal a very large Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl screeched and flapped its wings once. Ash jumped on its back and held its neck before it flew off into the sky.

The flight to Pewter city was a short ride and he soon spotted the Pewter City Gym. Ash and Pikachu screamed in delight as Aerodactyl swooped down and at the last second, stopped in front of the Gym, sending a huge gust of wind. Ash laughed as he recalled Aerodactyl back into his pokeball.

"Nice job there buddy," Ash said. He looked around and saw a wide-eyed boy and his Bulbasaur. Ash smiled reassuringly and knelt down by the boy.

"Hey there. You challenging the Gym Leader here?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. I mean Yes sir."

Ash grimaced. "Don't call me sir. Makes me feel old. My name's Ash Ketchum. How about you?"

"Benjamin but friends call me Benjy. Are you really The Ash Ketchum."

Ash nodded. "Well Benjy is this your first Gym Battle?"

"I dunno. I was thinking about it but seeing your Pokemon, I think I'll need more training."

Ash smiled. "Is Bulbasaur your only pokemon?"

"No. My uncle gave me a Riolu as a present too."

"Wow a Riolu and Bulbasaur. You'll do just fine here. Just have confidence in yourself and your pokemon," Ash said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Having confidence in yourself shows your pokemon that you know what to do. They trust you."

Benjy nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"Now go get 'em!"

Benjy smiled and opened the door. Ash quickly followed Benjy in and smiled when he saw Forrest.

"Hey Forrest. Is Brock here?"

"He's in the back with his fiancee'. Who is the boy by you?"

Ash looked at Benjy and gave him a reassuring smile. "He is my disciple Forrest. Don't underestimate him."

Benjy looked at him startled but relaxed when Ash flashed him a thumbs up. Ash left the arena and went to the back of the Gym, wondering who Brock's fiancee was. He glanced around and saw Brock hanging up laundry.

"BROCK!"

Brock whirled around and his mouth dropped.

"Ash?"

"Yeah! How've you been?"

Ash gasped as Brock hugged him tightly. "It's been too long buddy. Pikachu looks well. How are you buddy?"

"Pipikachaa!"

"Good to hear that."

"Brock honey! Where are you?"

Ash saw Holly appear from out of the gym, holding a basketful of laundry. He smiled and nudged Brock.

"So when did this happen buddy?"

"We've been together for three years. I'll be marrying her next spring."

"Ash you're back!"

"It's good to see you too Holly. Tell me, how do keep this guy from flirting with other women?"

Holly laughed. "He hasn't flirted with any other woman except for me since we've started dating."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"I wasn't that bad," Brock said. Ash gave him a dubious look. "Ok maybe so."

"Let's go inside. We have much to talk about."

Ash spent an hour there talking and catching up with Brock. It seems that after they split up in Sinnoh, Brock managed to find Holly. Together they managed to win a tag team tournament. Since that time, they traveled together until one day Brock asked Holly to a date. From then it was clockwork with Brock asking Holly to marry him. Brock had already made Ash the best man and actually sent the invitations yesterday.

"Ash! Ash! I won!"

Ash looked up to see a dirtied but smiling Benjy proudly holding up his Badge. Ash ruffled the small boy's hair and gave his pokemon a pat.

"Good Job Benjy! That's the first step to a long journey ahead. Next gym is the Water Gym in Cerulean City," Ash said. "Its best if you take your time through the Viridian Forest and train. Misty won't take it easy on you."

Benjy nodded and gave Ash a quick hug before leaving. Ash chuckled and turned to Brock.

"That reminds me, I have to go see Misty."

Brock smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "You do that. She's really worried about you."

Ash nodded. "Did she miss me?"

"More than anything in the world."

* * *

In the Cerulean City Gym, Misty sighed as she exited the water. Over the years she had grown into a beautiful woman, enough to make even her three older sisters envious. She was truly Cerulean City's mermaid with her beauty and her grace in the water. Yet despite the numerous suitors pining for her affection, Misty only had one person on her mind.

"Hey Misty!"

Misty looked down to see a girl holding a towel for her. She smiled as she took the towel.

"Ruby, what are you still doing here? I thought you got you would be traveling now. You're ten now right?"

The small girl shook her head. "I know but I don't feel ready."

Misty smiled. "I know how you feel. But you'll find a friend out there that you can travel with."

"Ash right? The famous trainer."

Misty reddened. "Who told you?"

"Gym Leader Brock did. He told me that you and Ash were like two peas in a pod," Ruby said. "He also said that you liked Ash."

Misty turned bright red.

"Of course not! Who would like that dunderhead! Always making me worry! Dragging me along for his stupid adventures! Saving me too when I don't need to be! Being so kind to me! Helping me! Making me laugh!"

Ruby smiled carelessly. "Brock said that if you were bright red and ranted that a clear sign that you do like Ash."

"BROOOOOOOOOCK!"

Misty stomped away to the showers, hoping a hot shower would relax her. As she showered she did not hear someone knocking on the door to the gym. Ruby strode over and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Is Misty here?"

"Are you here for a Gym Battle?"

"No actually. I'm an old friend of Misty's."

"Oh come on in. She'll be in that room."

Ruby pointed the stranger in the direction of the showers. The stranger smiled and gave her small amount of bills as thanks before heading off to where she pointed.

Misty sighed as she turned the steamy water off and began to dry herself. She wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door to see her long lost friend staring at her. She began to redden and stammer as he raised his hand.

"Hey Misty. I'm back."

"Ash."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Misty. I'm back."

"Ash?"

Misty's eyes couldn't look away as Ash's warm brown eyes seem to hold her in place. Her face began to redden but a smile appeared on her face.

"Is it really you?"

Ash nodded. "You look good Misty. More beautiful than ever."

Misty looked down shyly and realized she was only wearing a towel. Her face turned bright red and her fist began to ball up. She punched Ash in the cheek and held the towel closer to her body. Ash looked up confused.

"What was that for?"

"Didn't you realize that I was naked Ash Ketchum?"

To Misty's anger and delight, Ash realized right then that Misty was naked. He blushed and covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry Misty! I didn't see anything!"

"Why not? Is my body not good enough?"

"What?"

"Keep your eyes closed! I need to change!"

Misty stomped off, cursing like a sailor under her breath. Ash continued to hold his hand over his eyes until he heard a voice.

"Well, that must be the old flame."

Ash opened his eyes to see Dirk smirking at him. Dirk chuckled as he held a hand out to Ash. Ash took the hand and stood back on his feet. Pikachu jumped up and landed on Ash's arm. Ash looked to Pikachu.

"You think she's happy to see me buddy?"

"Of course she is. You can see it in her eyes too," Dirk reassured. Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash smiled.

"Its been so long. Y'know out of all my friends, she was the first one, aside from you Pikachu."

"Pipikapi!"

"So when are you taking her out to dinner?"

"What?"

"Well its obvious that you two are in love."

"What?"

"Well will it be the chicken or steak? The steak is classier but it goes straight to you hips and honey you don't want that because fat hips make all the girls go yuch and you can't hide them under those jeans but steak just screams "Money, just hug me! Muahmuahmuah!" but cooked wrong and its like "Ewch!" while with chicken you can go wrong with chicken as it can be cooked in such a variety of ways, steamed, broiled, barbequed, rotisserie, grilled, baked, fried, deep-fried, smothered and covered, breaded, fried and fried again, with a plethora of-!"

"I don't love Misty!"

"But you like her."

"Yes!"

"Ah so you do love her!"

"No but I like her!"

"Like like?"

"Yes!"

"But that means love!"

"No! I mean Yes!"

"Hallelujah the boy loves her! Call me cupid and give me a bow!"

"I really like her but I don't love her!"

"Ah so you like her body but not her personality. You are so shallow!"

"No its not that!"

"So its the other way around? Why is her hips too thin?"

"No!"

"Ah its the ankles! Yes they look more like cankles to me. Nice eyes!"

"No its not that!"

"Yes I have to admit those legs are a little too long for her, but sometimes men like their girls a little leggy!"

"Of course not!"

"Fine you are so hard to please. I know her bottom isn't as plump as Flannery's but that shouldn't come in the way of true love!"

"NO!"

"So its the breasts! Its always the breasts! Just because a girl doesn't grow huge hooters doesn't make her beautiful!"

"DIRK!"

"OF COURSE THE VAGINA!"

"AAARGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Misty came back from her quarters just in time to dodge Dirk running past her screaming.

"HEELP! HE'S A MAD MAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HIDE THE CHILDREN! NO HIDE THE BACON FIRST!"

"COME BACK HERE DIRK!"

Misty watched amused as Ash chased Dirk around the Gym. She giggled as she saw Ash's determined face. "It's still the same as ever."

Dirk ran but suddenly stopped. He stuck out a leg and tripped Ash. Ash went rolling past him only to land at Misty's feet. Ash groaned and looked up to see Misty smiling at him.

"You've got an interesting friend there Ash."

"Don't remind me."

Misty giggled as she helped Ash to his feet. Ash stood back up and noticed how close he was to Misty. He could see those blue eyes sparkle in the light and those cute freckles that speckled faintly across her face. He raised a hand up to gently touch her cheek. Misty herself was trying to breathe. Despite her looks, this was the first time that a man was this close to her. She could see those warm brown eyes soften and the crooked smile on his face widen. They leaned closer. And closer. And closer.

"Misty where are you?"

The two pulled apart just before Misty's sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily walked in. However, they saw the two holding hands and giggled.

"Well Misty, looks like you have a boyfriend."

"Pardon us little sister."

"Quite a catch too."

Ash blushed. "Hey guys. Its me Ash?"

"Ash? Is that really you?"

"Wow you've grown. I wouldn't mind taking you out to town."

"But it seems our little sister caught him. Poo."

"Oooh ladies!"

Misty's sisters turned to see Dirk with a rose in his mouth. He slid his way to them and smoothly knelt down to them.

"My beautiful ladies. While my friend here is in the middle of courting your fine sister, I would accept that offer on his behalf, my angelic roses," Dirk said in a Spanish accent.

"No."

"No."

"No."

The flower in Dirk's mouth wilted at the cold denial. You could see the dark cloud seemingly raining on Dirk's head. Misty giggled.

"Is this common?"

"You have no idea. He's worse than Brock."

"Really?"

"We almost got arrested by Officer Jenny back in Celadon City. He got face full of Gloom's Stun Powder, courtesy of Erika," Ash whispered.

"So lovebirds, what time is the date?" Lily asked. Misty reddened.

"Date?"

"Oh so you two haven't decided," Violet said. "Well the nearby Velvet Shell is a great seafood restaurant."

"Dinner?" Ash stammered.

Daisy frowned. "Well of course Ash. Ladies love it when you take them out for a classy dinner."

"But don't order the clams Ash!" Dirk called out. "Your mother told me all about those heinie rashes you get when you eat those!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Why can't I be loved?"

Misty glared at her sisters and pulled Ash out of the gym so they could have some privacy. Misty led Ash to a park in Cerulean City. The two sat on a bench by a clear pond, not saying a word, waiting for the other one to speak. After fifteen minutes, Misty broke the silence.

"So Ash, explain this to me. Why haven't you contacted me for the last three years?"

Ash frowned. "I can't tell you all the details but I was in the middle of breaking up a smuggling ring by a rogue Team Galaxy and Team Rocket agents. Lance and I managed to defeat them but we had to spend the following months finding all of their safe houses. They were a really dangerous bunch Misty and I didn't want them to find out about anyone I cared about."

"Like me?"

"Especially you," Ash slipped. He blushed and looked down.

"Well to be fair, knowing you, you always jump into danger."

"Not much anymore though. I use my head a lot nowadays."

"Well its about time."

Ash gave Misty a crooked smile. "Admit it though. You liked going on my adventures."

Misty smiled. "Some of them."

They sat in comfortable silence. Ash felt Misty's hand slide into his. He kept his eyes away from Misty but held her hand.

"I really did miss you Ash."

"I missed you too Misty," Ash whispered. He smiled as he felt Misty's head on his shoulder. The two spent the afternoon together, not really caring about the time, enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
